Return to Me
by Saturn Sorceress
Summary: Sequel to Before Frieza, Vegeta in the Silver Millennium. Vegeta and Hotaru are reborn is the present day. They finally find each other, and what's this? Mistress 9 is back!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DragonballZ. The song used in this chapter is also not mine. It's Faith Hill's "There You'll Be."

Here it is. The sequel to Before Frieza: Vegeta in the Silver Millennium and with a much shorter title.

Chapter One

Vegeta ran up to Hotaru. He bent down and carefully gathered her in his arms. Hotaru's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Vegeta?" Hotaru said in barely a whisper. Vegeta nodded and wiped the blood from Hotaru's chin and lips.

When I think back on these times

and the dreams we left behind

I'll be glad cause I was blessed

to get to have you in my life.

"Yes Hotaru it's me." Hotaru coughed a bit.

"I'm sorry I failed Vegeta."

"Nonsense. You have not failed." Hotaru weakly shook her head.

"I was defeated Vegeta. I- I'm dying. And there's nothing I can do about it." Hotaru felt a trail of tears run down her face. Vegeta refused to listen.

"You'll be fine. I love you too much to let you die." Hotaru smiled feeling weaker.

When I look back on these days

I'll look and see your face

you were right there for me.

"I've waited so long to hear those words. I love you too Vegeta. So much." Hotaru lifted

a hand to bring Vegeta's face to her level to give him a passionate kiss. He pulled back after a moment, especially when he felt blood on his lips. Hotaru took one last deep breath.

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky

in my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life

I'll keep a part of you with me

and everywhere I am there you'll be

and everywhere I am there you'll be.

"As long as you have a heart Vegeta, I'll always be in it." Hotaru said before she closed

her eyes. Her body went limp in Vegeta's arms. Vegeta screamed in agony holding her

closely.

Well you showed me how it feels

to feel the sky within my reach

and I always will remember all the strength you gave to me

your love made me make it through

oh I owe so much to you

you were right there for me.

He turned his head when he heard a sigh.

"Ah Saiyans in agony. Such a splendid sight." Standing there was a white and purple

serpent like creature with a feminine male voice. "But too bad I don't have time to enjoy

it." Vegeta's chest was pierced by some kind of energy beam. Vegeta fell forward still

holding Hotaru close. He used the last of his strength to lay himself next to Hotaru with

his arms still around her.

"Wait for me Hotaru, I'll see you soon." He said before he died.

In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky

in my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life

I'll keep a part of you with me

and everywhere I am there you'll be.

Cause I always saw in you my life, my strength

and I want to thank you for all the ways

you were right there for me

you were right there for me

always.

Hotaru jolted up in her bed. She placed her hand on her forehead.

"It's that dream again." Hotaru tossed her blankets to the side and crawled out of the bed.

She walked down the stairs to the kitchen where she saw a light on. Hotaru saw Amara

sitting at the kitchen table drinking a mug of hot chocolate. "Amara?" Amara jumped slightly before turning to face Hotaru. "What are you doing awake?" Hotaru sat in the chair next to Amara.

"Just anxious. Only two more days until the Saiyans arrive on Earth. I can't help but think

we're not ready."

"What do you mean 'we're' Amara?" Hotaru questioned. "Kami told us not to get involved. He thinks the guys can handle it when Goku comes back." Amara ran a hand through her short blonde hair.

"I know Taru and for once I'll listen to Kami. It took Goku's life to defeat Radditz. How much can we do when my World Shaking attack tickles Goku?"

"We're all a team Amara. The sailor scouts and the Z warriors." Hotaru said. "We take

care of alternate dimensions that try to take over Earth while they take care of aliens that

try to take over Earth." Amara took a drink of her hot chocolate.

"We've got a one of a kind team." Amara looked at Hotaru fingering the cherry designs on her pajama bottoms lost in thought. "So why are you awake at this time at night?" She asked breaking Hotaru from her thoughts.

"I had that dream again. The one where I was in love with a Saiyan."

"It's not a dream Hotaru it's a memory." Amara said.

"It is?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes. During the Silver Millennium you were in love with a Saiyan. The prince of Saiyans,

Vegeta."

"So the Saiyans weren't our enemies back then?" Amara shook her head.

"Not officially, but to your mother Sierra, they were the worst of all."

"Why's that?"

"When Sierra was younger, she had fallen in love with a Saiyan, ironically it was Vegeta's father. But according to Saturnian law they were not allowed to be together. So they were torn apart. And then fifteen years later, you met Vegeta and it was love at first sight.

Though both of you were too stubborn to admit it at first." Amara said with a slight smile.

"Did our parents ever find out?" Hotaru asked interested in her past.

"Yes, and saying they weren't pleased would be an understatement. But you and Vegeta made it through and your love had the law removed. But a year later was when it all ended."

"When we were killed." Hotaru said softly. "I remember that day. Does that really mean that Goku is really Kakarot?" Amara nodded.

"Goku is his Earth name, Kakarot is his given Saiyan name."

"Does that mean there's a chance that Vegeta was reborn too?" Hotaru looked hopeful.

"There's a high chance that he was but" Amara trailed off.

"But what?" Hotaru's hope fell a bit.

"I heard that Vegeta-sai was destroyed after Goku was born. There's no telling if Vegeta is one of the last remaining Saiyans." The room was silent for a moment until Hotaru slowly stood up. "Hotaru?" Amara asked worried.

"Vegeta is still out there, and I'm going to find him. I know I will." Hotaru said determined. Amara offered a sad, pitied smile as Hotaru walked out to go back to her room.

"I pray you're right Hotaru. You've been through so much already. you deserve some happiness in life." Amara said quietly to herself, finishing her mug of hot chocolate and going back to bed.

Okay how was that? Leave a review and I swear if it's a flame you will be the laughing stock of all time for wasting perfectly good review space.


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks to Isis Aurora Tomoe, LilacDreamer, Shi no Tenshi/Megami, lilbirdy, jasmine, Safire Ranmiko, ChibiKyoKun, SilverWolf-Ryuki for reviewing.

--Chapter Two--

Vegeta sat back in the space pod as it blasted through space toward Earth. He had awoken to see the deserted planet of Saturn. Vegeta had felt a distinct pain in his heart. The first emotion he had felt in a long time. And it was all because of Hotaru, his long-long lost love. Vegeta had once vowed to find Hotaru, kill Frieza and rule a planet with Hotaru as his queen. But after he saw Saturn empty, he lost his hope of Hotaru and gained a new passion to defeat Frieza. But first, he had to go to Earth and battle with Kakarot.

"Entering Earth's atmosphere. Prepare for landing." The on-board computer told Vegeta. The pods landed and Vegeta stepped out of his.

"What a puny planet." Nappa mumbled under his breath. Soon after, Vegeta and Nappa's scouters showed a reading. "Hn, pathetic."

"This will be a quick victory." Vegeta mused, lifting into the air with Nappa following. They blasted through the sky searching for the fight they had come for.

"What a boring planet." Nappa complained as they flew over cities. "How can any Saiyan stand it?"

"Does it matter? Both Kakarot and the planet will be non-existent soon anyway." Vegeta said before his scouter went off again. "What do we have here?" Vegeta read the readings on his scouter. "A group of low-level fighters not far off."

"Do you think that's them?" Nappa asked moving closer to the prince.

"More than likely. This should be quick. Their power level is nowhere near ours." Vegeta flew faster with Nappa not far behind. They soon came to a forest clearing with five girls battling.

"Females? We're supposed to fight females?"

"Nappa, land." Vegeta demanded.

"Huh?"

"Just do it." Vegeta lowered to the ground into the trees. Nappa followed, clearly confused. Vegeta walked toward the clearing. Stopping just before it, hiding in the bushes.

"Why are we doing this?" Nappa asked following Vegeta's lead.

"I know these warriors." Vegeta replied with his voice lowered. "They are known as the Sailor Scouts. Each one hails from a different planet in this galaxy. The blonde one in the middle is Sailor Moon. She could send you to another dimension with a wave of her scepter."

"What are they? Some kind of witches?" Nappa asked.

"Something to that nature." Vegeta replied.

"So why are we here and watching them?" Nappa shifted impatiently.

"If my thoughts are correct, there should be one scout that will prove to be very useful to us."

"How can a female be of any use to us?" Vegeta looked at Nappa annoyed.

"Must you question everything I say?" He said glaring. "Now this female would be very useful to us because she can cause death at will. Imagine how useful that will be against Frieza."

"Sounds perfect." Nappa replied as they watched and waited.

The girls had been battling for a good hour and they were beginning to wear down.

"What does it take to catch this thing off guard?" Lita exclaimed dodging one of her attacks thrown back at her.

"All of us hit it one attack after another and then hit it with your specter Sailor Moon." Rei said.

"Okay." Sailor Moon replied, "Cover for me. I need to reload." The scouts spread out, throwing attacks at the creature while Serena took time to gain her power back. "Alright guys I'm ready."

"Start hitting it!" Rei shouted. Ami began the attack. Then Mina followed by Lita and Rei. The creature was hidden in a big cloud of smoke.

"Now Sailor Moon." Rei yelled. Serena raised her specter and prepared to launch her attack.

However before she could utter the command, a vine came from the cloud and snatched the scepter from her hand. The smoke cleared to show Sailor Moon's specter now in the leafy hands of the enemy.

"That's not possible! It can't do that!" Serena squealed.

"Now what are we going to do Rei?" Lita asked falling into a defensive stance incase the creature decided to attack.

"I don't know! It's your turn to figure something out." Rei shouted back.

"World Shaking!"

The scepter was knocked out of the creature's hands. The scouts breathed a small sigh.

"We can always count on them showing up just in time." Mina breathed as Amara and Michelle jumped into the battle.

"Having trouble girls?"

"Yeah, just a bit." Serena replied, scratching the back of her head.

"It's going after the scepter again!" Ami shouted suddenly. The scouts looked to the creature and saw the creature reaching for Sailor Moon's scepter with both hands that were now tentacles.

However before the creature could reach it, a sharp glaive cut it off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Hotaru had arrived. She jumped next to the glaive which was pinning the green tentacles to the ground. "Consider this the end of the road."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as the glaive made contact with the ground. He had seen that weapon before. His eyes widened from their narrowed state when he saw the purple clad sailor scout make her entrance.

"That's her." Vegeta whispered to the burly Saiyan next to him.

"Her? She's tiny. How can she hold as much power as you say with a small figure like that?" Nappa said, staring at Hotaru's petite frame.

"She does. Now wait for the right moment and then go get her." Vegeta demanded leaving no room for argument.

Hotaru bent down and picked up the scepter.

"I think this belongs to you Sailor Moon." She said tossing it to Serena.

"Thanks Saturn." Serena shouted as she barely caught the scepter. She pointed the specter at the creature. "You're yesterday's news." She said.

"Saturn get outta there." Amara shouted. Hotaru nodded and quickly removed her glaive and ran to the others. Serena waved her scepter, sending her final attack to destroy the creature once and for all. Before being destroyed, the creature sent out one last powerful blast which knocked the scouts off their feet and made Ami and Hotaru hit their heads hard on a boulder and fall unconscious.

"Now's our chance." Vegeta said as the scouts huddled around the two who had been knocked out. "I will move the others while you grab her. Don't harm a hair on her head." Vegeta warned. He used his powerful to create a force strong enough to push the scouts away from the ones who were out cold. Nappa left their hiding place, heading for Hotaru. He reached her and picked her up to toss over his shoulder.

"Put her down!" Amara demanded as she quickly got to her feet.

"Don't think so." Nappa replied. "She's coming with us."

"You're a Saiyan." Lita noted seeing his thick, brown tail. "We're not the ones you're here to fight. Put her down and leave."

"That won't happen." Vegeta said slowly coming out of his hiding place. "Don't worry, she won't be harmed." He finished rather snidely.

Amara and Michelle both took in a gasp. They knew him.

"Farewell." Vegeta said lifting into the air, Nappa following with Hotaru on his shoulder.

"Hey come back here!" Rei shouted after them, preparing to launch her fire attack at the Saiyans.

"Mars wait." Amara grabbed her arms before the attack could be thrown. She received many strange looks. "They won't hurt her."

"You trust them?" Mina shrieked.

"It's a long story." Amara said looking to the sky. "Let's get Ami some help."

Vegeta and Nappa left Hotaru in an isolated cabin near their space pods while they went to fight.

Vegeta and Goku fought long and hard. Neither one was the victor as it was Goku's son Gohan who defeated Vegeta.

Vegeta had to leave the planet to gather his strength and he was forced to leave Hotaru behind. But he would return. Hotaru was his. He would be back for her.

--For some reason, this site won't let me use symbols to show POV changes or show time changes. That's why it seems jumbled.--


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks to Jay, Psycho Dragon Lover, lilbridy, Fallen Angel of Hell, Dark Devil Goddess for reviewing.

Chapter Three

Hotaru wrote down notes in a notebook as she watched the chemicals she was testing react to each other. Within a year, she had become one of the youngest scientists, following in her father's footsteps. She now worked at Capsule Corp., working to develop alternates to the senzu bean.

"Come on and work." Hotaru mumbled as she added another chemical to her mixture. She watched as the mixture bubbled and became a pale blue color. Hotaru sighed in frustration.

"It's supposed to turn green. What have I done wrong now?" Hotaru asked herself, writing her observations in the notebook. She picked it up and began to read it over.

"Hey Hotaru." Bulma greeted as she entered the room causing Hotaru to jump in surprise.

"Don't do that." Hotaru scolded. Bulma smiled at her.

"Sorry. How are things going?"

"They're not." Hotaru dropped the notebook on the desk.

"Keep working. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Bulma encouraged, patting Hotaru's shoulders. Hotaru gave Bulma a half smile before the room shook and the sound of crashing was heard.

"What was that?" Hotaru and Bulma went to the window and looked out. There was a space ship in the ground.

"He's back." Bulma said, running out of the room before Hotaru could ask who she was talking about. Hotaru look toward the door and noticed some of her beakers had fallen and bust all over the floor. She groaned slightly and bent down to clean it up with a hand broom and pan.

"Is everything alright in here?" Hotaru looked up and saw Yamcha standing in the doorway.

"Everything is fine. Just a few broken beakers." Hotaru answered, emptying the full dustpan into the trash.

"Did you get hurt?" Yamcha asked. Hotaru shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." The phone rang on Hotaru's desk. She went to pick it up. "Tomoe. Oh, its here. Thank you." Hotaru hung up. "Hey Yamcha, do you mind going to a package for me at the front desk. I know I can't lift it."

"Sure no problem. Be right back."

"Thank you." Yamcha gave her a smile and left. Hotaru returned to cleaning up the glass that remained on the floor. Hotaru soon heard loud footsteps, more like stomps coming toward the lab. She lifted her head in time to see Bulma come in, yelling at no particular person.

"Get this, get that. I want it now woman. Oh that man is insufferable." Bulma looked down seeing Hotaru on the floor. "Oh Hotaru what happened?" Bulma rushed to Hotaru's side.

"Nothing. A few broken beakers from the crash." Hotaru replied, throwing away the last of the glass. Hotaru stood up and brushed off her pants as Yamcha came in carrying a large box.

"Uh Hotaru? A little help please." Hotaru chuckled and walked up to Yamcha.

"Okay, follow the sound of my voice." She said, placing her hands over his on the box. Hotaru lead him to an empty counter where he sat it down.

"There you go. Delivered safe and sound." Yamcha patted the box.

"Thank you Yamcha." Hotaru's words of thanks were cut short by yelling in the hall outside the lab. Yamcha moved to stand in front of Hotaru, blocking her with his body.

"Are you trying to wake the dead?" Bulma shouted, stomping out of the lab. Yamcha turned to face Hotaru.

"Hotaru I want you to stay here." He told her.

"What's going on? Who is that?" Hotaru asked, slightly worried.

"Just a loud mouthed, uninvited guest." Yamcha replied. "Don't worry about it." He walked out of the room after Bulma. Hotaru watched the door until she decided that they didn't need her help. She went to her newly delivered box and opened it.

"They said it would be heavy, they didn't mention it would be in a million pieces." Hotaru mumbled to herself. She began pulling out the many pieces to her new microscope from the box. Once Hotaru got all the pieces out, she leaned on the counter to read the instructions on how to put it together and trying it out with the materials. She was so engrossed in her microscope that she never heard Bulma's shouting end and footsteps heading toward her lab. She did however hear the unmistakable voice say her name.

"H-Hotaru."

Hotaru dropped her instruction booklet in surprise. She slowly turned to see the man she had fallen in love with over a thousand years ago.

"Vegeta?" Hotaru took a small step forward. "Vegeta, is that really you?" Her eyes never left the man in front of her.

Vegeta made the slightest nod before Hotaru ran up and jumped into his arms.

"I thought I lost you. I thought you were killed when Vegeta-sei was destroyed." Hotaru said, her words muffled when she buried her face in Vegeta's neck.

"It takes more than that to kill me." Vegeta replied, arranging his arms so he wouldn't drop her. Hotaru felt tears leave her eyes as she tightened her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a moment, reveling in their reunion before Hotaru pulled back and Vegeta set her back on her feet.

Dark ebony met with amethyst as Vegeta and Hotaru stared into each other's eyes before their lips met in a long awaited kiss. Hotaru became oblivious to the world as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

"Hey Hotaru, do you want… Oh my."

Hotaru squeaked slightly and quickly separated from Vegeta. Blushing, she looked to the door where Bulma and Yamcha stood. Bulma had a look of utter surprise while Yamcha had a glare of anger directed at Vegeta.

"You couldn't get enough attacking is so now you assault an innocent girl." Yamcha seethed, advancing on Vegeta. Hotaru stepped in front of Yamcha, stopping him.

"No Yamcha don't." Hotaru said with her hands on his shoulders. "He didn't assault me." She moved her hands. "If anything, I assaulted him." She mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Hotaru?" Bulma questioned, still shocked. Hotaru glanced up at her.

"Remember the man I told you about? The one from my past?" Bulma nodded. "This is him." Hotaru gestured to Vegeta. Yamcha's and Bulma's jaws hit the floor, both thinking how their innocent friend could have any connection with such a horrible man. Bulma was the first to recover.

"Um Hotaru, can I see you in the hall." Bulma grabbed Hotaru's arm and literally dragged her from the room. Yamcha threw Vegeta one last glare and followed the two women. When they were a good ways from the lab, Bulma let go of Hotaru's arm and turned to face her.

"Hotaru have you lost your mind? Why would you even consider a man like Vegeta?" Bulma questioned, nearly shouting.

"Vegeta may not be the exact same as I once knew but I'm sure he's not that bad once you get to know him." Hotaru replied timidly.

"Hotaru," Yamcha started, turning her toward him and looking her straight in the eye, "There is no getting to know this guy. He is evil. He killed his own partner because he had lost."

"That doesn't mean I should give up on him." Hotaru shouted suddenly in frustration. "I was evil once and if Serena had given up on me, the world would cease to exist." Before either Yamcha or Bulma could reply, Vegeta came running out of the lab.

"He's coming." They heard him mutter.

"Who's coming?" Bulma asked. Vegeta turned towards them.

"Frieza."

"But Goku defeated him." Yamcha said.

"Apparently he didn't." Vegeta remarked. "Frieza is alive and he's on his way."

"How do you know?" Yamcha questioned watching Vegeta with a critical eye.

"I know. I make it my business to know." Vegeta yelled back. He glanced slightly at Hotaru. "I'm going to head him off." Vegeta took off down the hall.

"I'm going too." Yamcha announced following Vegeta's path.

"Hey!" Bulma shouted after them but they were already gone. "How dare they leave without us."

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Hotaru asked worriedly. "I mean, if Goku couldn't beat him…"

"Well I'm not going to sit here and wonder." Bulma said, grabbing Hotaru by the arm and dragging her down the hall. "Come on Hotaru, we're going to meet Frieza too." Hotaru stared at her with wide eyes.

"Have you lost your mind Bulma?" Hotaru said as Bulma produced a plane from a capsule. "Frieza could kill us."

"Maybe but I don't want to be sitting around when he decides to blow up the planet." She replied, pulling Hotaru in the plane and taking off.

"Why me?" Hotaru mumbled quietly to herself before the communicator on her wrist went off. She flipped it open. "Hotaru here." Michelle's face came on the screen.

"Hotaru, the seas are roaring. Something awful is coming." Michelle warned.

"I know. That thing, Frieza, is coming to Earth." Hotaru explained. "Everyone is heading to where he is suppose to land."

"Watch your back Hotaru." Michelle said.

"I will. Don't worry about me." Hotaru closed the screen.

"Look, I see them." Bulma said pointing at the ground. The first giveaway was the pink of Vegeta's shirt.

"I can't believe you gave him a pink shirt." Hotaru muttered.

"That's what he gets for treating me like a servant." Bulma leaned out the window, waving. "Yamcha! Vegeta!" She yelled while landing.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Yamcha demanded as Hotaru and Bulma got out of the plane.

"I wanted to see Frieza. Even if he does kill us." Bulma answered. Vegeta scoffed and looked ahead, muttering. Everyone turned when Tien and Chaiotzu arrived. Hotaru noticed the sudden look of disgust on Tien's face when he noticed Vegeta.

"I didn't realize you would be here." Tien hissed.

"Is that a problem?" Vegeta said sarcastically innocent.

"Actually it is." Tien began to advance on Vegeta. When Vegeta began to advance, Hotaru stepped in between them.

"Guys don't." She said holding out her hands as if to ward them off. "We have enough on our hands without a fight." Both men backed off. Yamcha went to talk to Tien.

"Quiet," Vegeta demanded, "You're scaring the Namek." Everyone looked and saw Piccolo standing on the cliff near them. Not long after, Gohan and Krillin landed.

"Krillin, Gohan you made it." Bulma said happily waving.

"Hey is there any word from Goku yet?" Yamcha asked quickly. Gohan shook his head. Bulma's happy waving ceased. She looked crestfallen.

"HE'S HERE!" Piccolo suddenly shouted. Everyone looked up and could clearly see Frieza's spaceship coming toward them. All stood still as the ship passed directly over their heads and landed on the other side of the ridge. Bulma and Hotaru had fallen to their knees, clutching each other in fright. Hotaru was shaking from the rush of power she had felt as Frieza passed over her.

"Listen up." Vegeta said suddenly. "There's no room for mistakes. Keep power level low so Frieza can't pick us up on his scouters."

"You're not seriously going to rush him are you?" Hotaru stood up shakily. "That would be suicide." She said looking Vegeta in the eye.

"But it's something we have to do." Hotaru looked over to Piccolo. "If we don't stop Frieza, the earth would be gone." Hotaru just looked at the ground and nodded her head.

"I know." She muttered very quietly. Vegeta lead the way as they all climbed over the many ridges to Frieza's ship. It wasn't long before Hotaru began to get tired. They reached a tall ridge that required a long climb. As tired as she was, Hotaru began to climb. Her breath was becoming labored as she weakly lifted herself up.

As she reached up for the next rock, she lost her footing and began to fall. She was caught quickly by Yamcha who had been lagging behind her. He pulled her up far enough so she could hold on to his back as he climbed.

"Hang on. I've got you." He said. Hotaru held on tightly and missed the narrowing of Vegeta's eyes when he looked down from his spot at the top. Yamcha however did see it and replied with a glare of his own. When they reached the top, Hotaru got off of Yamcha's back and walked on her own.

At the top, they saw a large energy ball that reminded Hotaru of the sun.

"What's that?" Bulma asked.

"That's what Frieza destroyed Namek with."

"Frieza's destroying the earth?" Hotaru came up to the edge of the cliff they were on. Hotaru could see the spaceship and the faraway figures of Frieza and his father. She watched the energy ball descend into the earth before it stopped and began to come up again. Frieza threw a blast into it, causing it to explode.

"Get down." Piccolo shouted. Everyone fell to the ground as the aftershocks of the blast went over their heads. Hotaru felt someone cover her head and looked up slightly to see Vegeta covering her with his body.

As the blast ended, everyone looked up and saw Frieza, before he got cut into pieces and blasted to dust by a stranger. They stood up and watched the same stranger defeat Frieza's father without effort. They all tensed when the stranger turned his sights on them.

I can't believe how long its been since I updated. But its my junior year in high school and its proving to be the toughest year like everyone says. I'll try to be quicker next time. Review!


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks to Hiei's Firefly, Taeniaea, squirrel master, Harpygirl91 for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

The stranger turned his eyes toward them and flew up to land a few feet in front of the group. Breaths were held and Bulma pulled Hotaru to stand behind Yamcha with her. The stranger raised a hand and…

…waved.

"Hi." The stranger greeted. "I'm on my way to meet Goku. Would you like to come with me?" He asked.

"Goku?" Bulma and Hotaru looked at each other, confusion and suspicion in their eyes.

"Goku's not here. How can you be meeting him?" Krillin asked.

"I say he's lying." Vegeta declared, glaring at the stranger. The stranger put a hand behind his head.

"You guys sure are a suspicious group aren't you?" He said with a nervous chuckle. "Look, I know Goku isn't here now but he's on his way here. He's two hours away in space. I'm going to where he's going to land."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Piccolo questioned.

"Well in all fairness, you don't." The stranger said truthfully. Hotaru, who had been watching the lavender-haired stranger from behind Yamcha, started to walk toward him.

"Hotaru! Get back here." Bulma said reaching to pull Hotaru back. Hotaru shrugged Bulma's arm off and continued walking toward the stranger. She stopped right in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"I think we can trust him." She said after a minute. Hotaru backed off a bit.

"What makes you so sure? We don't know anything about him." Yamcha stated.

"I know but something tells me he's not going to hurt us." Hotaru looked at the stranger once more before turning to the rest of the group. "Besides, if he was going to hurt us, he would have done it when he finished off Frieza." Hotaru received critical looks but no one said anything. She sighed. "We can at least follow him and see if Goku really is on his way here."

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Krillin muttered.

"Good then it's decided." Hotaru turned back to the stranger. "Show us where Goku will be in two hours."

"Okay then follow me." The stranger lifted into the air and waited for the others to join him.

"Hey, I can't fly!" Bulma shouted. "Yamcha carry me." She demanded. Yamcha lifted her effortlessly in his arms.

"There, happy?" Yamcha glanced over to Hotaru who was still on the ground. "Hotaru, climb on my back and I'll take you there."

"Are you sure?" Hotaru asked.

"You don't know how to fly?" The stranger said coming down next to Hotaru.

"No I never learned." Hotaru admitted.

"Well, here I'll take you." The stranger said holding his arms out.

"Are you sure you want to carry me?" Hotaru asked.

"Sure." He answered. "That way Yamcha doesn't have too much to carry."

"Okay." Hotaru allowed herself to be picked up by this stranger she didn't know.

"Wow, you're really light." His comment caused a red tint to spread across Hotaru's cheeks. The stranger took off into the air surprising Hotaru enough to make her hold on tightly to him. "This way, follow me."

It was a long flight, at least to Hotaru. Her hair constantly whipped against her face. It felt as her hair had left lashes on her face. The stranger shifted Hotaru in his arms so he could check his watch.

"This is it." He announced to everyone and descended to land. Hotaru was set to her feet again. She wobbled a bit before she was steadied.

"Are you alright?" The stranger asked, concern written in his blue eyes.

"I'm fine. Just not used to that." Hotaru explained as everyone landed. Vegeta caught sight of the stranger's hands on Hotaru and narrowed his eyes, emitting a low growl of warning. The stranger glance at him before quickly removing his hands from Hotaru's shoulders. Hotaru was oblivious to what had just occurred.

"I don't see Goku anywhere." Yamcha said as he, and mostly everyone glared at the stranger.

"He's not here yet. He'll be here in two hours." He replied.

"Two hours?" Bulma questioned. "What are we supposed to do for two hours?"

"Sit around and wait." The stranger said with a shrug, sitting on a boulder. Everyone around got comfortable for the long wait.

An hour had passed when Yamcha started getting restless.

"How do we even know this kid is telling the truth?" He said after a while.

"He said Goku won't be here for two hours." Bulma replied. "And how long has it been?" She asked slowly, as if she was talking to a toddler.

"One hour."

"Well then, JUST CHILL OUT FOR ONE MORE HOUR!" Bulma shouted at the top of her lungs, making those close to her wince.

"WELL YOU CAN FIND ANOTHER RIDE HOME." Yamcha shouted back.

"FINE!" Bulma stood up and sat next to Krillin, crossing her arms over her chest and huffed.

Hotaru chuckled under her breath, watching the two. She laid back on the ground when she started feeling drowsy. She used one arm as a pillow and the other to block out the hot sun. Hotaru let her mind wander as time passed. She had the strangest feeling that this stranger wasn't here. And yet, there was something oddly familiar about him. Hotaru couldn't quite place it though.

"Hey Hotaru." Bulma called, breaking Hotaru's line of thought. Hotaru sat up and looked over the boulder she was behind to Bulma. "Come here."

Hotaru used the boulder for leverage and stood. She took a few steps before she suddenly felt weird. Hotaru felt light-headed and dizzy. Her skin broke out into a cold sweat and she felt hot on the inside. Spots began to fill Hotaru's vision as her legs buckled and the ground rushed up to met her. Hotaru heard shouts calling her name before she felt strong arms catch her before she hit the ground. She blinked as her vision cleared and looked up to see Vegeta holding her up. He helped Hotaru back to her feet as strength return to her.

"Thank you Vegeta." Hotaru whispered quietly before he let her go and Bulma came rushing up, checking her for injuries.

"What happened Hotaru? Are you okay?" Bulma frantically asked. Hotaru lightly batted Bulma's hands away from her face.

"Bulma I'm okay. I just got a little dizzy." Hotaru replied.

"Are you sure that's all it was?" Yamcha asked, coming to stand with Hotaru. "The last time that happened out of the blue was when…"

"I'm fine Yamcha." Hotaru quickly interrupted. "The heat just got to me is all." Yamcha opened his mouth to say something else but a look from Hotaru made him close it again.

"Here, maybe this will help." The stranger reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule. He pushed the button and threw it to the ground, revealing a miniature refridgerator. He opened it and pulled out a root beer soda and handed it to Hotaru. "This should help you with the heat."

"Thank you." Hotaru accepted the can with a small blush on her face. The stranger smiled and turned to everyone else.

"You're all welcome to get soda if you would like one." Gohan, Krillin and Bulma took him up on his offer.

Soon after, an alarm went off on the stranger's watch. He re-capsuled the mini-fridge.

"That's it. Goku should be arriving right about now."

Moments later, a cloud of dust emerged from the crater created by Goku's space pod.

"He's here!" Gohan shouted happily and ran for the crater. Everyone followed his lead and stood at the edge of the crater waiting for Goku to come out. They stayed still until the pod door opened and a black mess of hair came out.

Goku took one step out of the pod and look up at them.

"Hey guys." He said, surprised. Everyone except Vegeta and Piccolo erupted in cheers.

"Yeah!" Bulma and Hotaru shouted excitedly. Bulma jumped up and down with Krillin.

"Check him out!"

"What took you so long Dad?" Gohan shouted.

"You the man Goku!" Yamcha shouted as Goku ascended to their level.

"Hi you guys." He greeted. "How did you know I was going to be here?" He asked, confused.

"This guy told us." Hotaru said turning her head to look at the stranger. "He knew exactly where and when you were going to be here."

"I think he's a fan of yours. He's a mystery man."

"He knows all about you Daddy." Gohan mentioned. Goku looked the stranger over.

"But how? We've never even met before." Gohan and Bulma looked surprised and Yamcha and Tien looked at each other. Hotaru narrowed her eyes at the stranger. This entire scenario seemed familiar. She knows she heard of this before.

"Maybe he was tracking your ship in space." Bulma offered. Goku brought his hand up to his chin.

"I don't know. Frieza tried to that but I could sense him as he passed me. He sure was in a hurry. But wait," Goku looked around, "who defeated Frieza?" He looked at everyone. "Was it Piccolo?" He looked around Gohan to Vegeta. "Or was it you Vegeta?"

"It was neither of us." Piccolo said gaining Goku's attention. "This guy did it." He was talking about the stranger. "He did it with ease. He turned into a Super Saiyan and picked Frieza apart.

"What a Super Saiyan?" Goku looked at the stranger in awe. "That's amazing. A boy his age already a Super Saiyan. That's outstanding."

"Hey aren't you forgetting something?" Vegeta yelled at him. "You, your son and I are the only Saiyans left. There's no way he can be a Saiyan." Hotaru noticed the stranger glance at Vegeta and then look at the ground; like there was something he wanted to tell Vegeta. Hotaru didn't know what though.

"Hm, well if he says he's a Super Saiyan then that's good enough for me." Goku replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Bulma put her hands on her hips.

"Honestly Goku you take things way to lightly sometimes. You and Serena are just alike." Bulma said.

"No we're not." Goku said.

"Goku," The stranger finally said, gaining Goku's attention from Bulma's comment. "Can I speak to you, privately?" Goku looked at him for a moment.

"Alright then." Goku and the stranger began to walk to the other side of the crater.

"Hey what's this guy trying to say?" Yamcha demanded.

"It's okay guys. I'll be right back." Goku said reassuringly before they took off to the other side.

"I wonder what they're going to talk about?" Hotaru wondered out loud.

The rest of the group was pretty restless while Goku talked with this mysterious stranger who saved their lives. Piccolo was the only one who didn't move at all. The conversation lasted a while before the stranger took off into the sky waving back at Goku who returned to the group.

"So what'd that guy want?" Krillin asked immediately.

"Well…" Goku scratched the back of his head. "Nothing important." He answered.

"Really? It sounded pretty important to me." Piccolo said.

"You heard?" Goku asked, looking and sounding shocked.

"My ears are for more than decoration Goku." Piccolo retorted. "What I heard sounded like something we all need to know."

"But if you heard everything then you know that…"

"Don't worry. I won't say anything that would endanger your friend. But we all deserve a fighting chance if we're going to survive."

"Survive what?" Hotaru asked curiously.

Piccolo told everyone what he had heard. Leaving out the details of who the stranger was and where he came from. Not a word was said as the story continued and faces grew paler with each sentence.

"How can there be such a power that even our combined power can't beat it?" Hotaru whispered in slight fear. Her voice trembled slightly.

"I don't know. But in three years, it'll be here so tell the others to train and prepare." Piccolo told Hotaru. She nodded, hugging herself. Bulma came up and wrapped her arms around Hotaru.

"Everything will be fine. There's nothing to worry about." She comforted. Hotaru relaxed and smiled slightly.

"You're right."

"I guess it's time for everyone to start training." Tien and Chaiotzu bid goodbye and took off. Vegeta then took off, spouting something about being the strongest and eventually beating Kakarot.

"Hey Piccolo, wanna come with us?" Goku asked. "Gohan could probably use the extra training partner."

"Sure." Piccolo answered.

"Cool." Gohan exclaimed. They took off into the sky. Goku turned to join them before he stopped and turned back to face Hotaru.

"Hey Hotaru hope you have a healthy baby." He said before flying away with Gohan and Piccolo.

"WHAT?" Hotaru shouted after him but he was too far to hear. Hotaru felt eyes on her and looked at Yamcha and Bulma, both of whom were looking at her with disbelief.

"Hotaru…" Bulma started.

"Are you going to have a baby?" Yamcha finished.

"I wouldn't know how. I haven't done anything that would even come close to causing a baby to form." Hotaru ranted, a bright red spreading across her cheeks. "Goku must have been a little confused."

"Obviously." Bulma said. "Really. Goku must have hit his head on that landing." Bulma shook her head.

"Can we just get back to Capsule Corp? I still have to finish an experiment today." Hotaru said, her blush finally starting to lessen.

"Might as well." Bulma pulled the capsule of the plane out of her pocket and activated it.

Bulma drove the way back. Hotaru spent the time in the back seat, thinking about the stranger. If he came back in time to warn Goku, his world had to be horrible. Hotaru felt sorry for him and found herself wishing she could do something to help him. But he was already gone, according to Goku.

"You can't do anything to help you little weakling."

Hotaru jerked and looked around for the voice. She wasn't on the plane anymore. Hotaru was now in a black room, the only light was on her like a spotlight.

"Who's there?" Hotaru asked the darkness. She saw no one.

"You know who I am." The voice answered. "I've been gone for a while but now I'm back. And the silence will soon reign supreme." Hotaru was grabbed from behind. She was turned to look into the cold, emotionless eyes of Mistress 9.

"No, it can't be." Hotaru whimpered as the long nails of Mistress 9 dug into her flesh, drawing beads of blood.

"Oh it can and it is." Mistress 9 smirked evilly. "You will be in my control soon enough. I'll make you kill all of your friends and destroy your own world." Mistress 9 cackled loudly. Hotaru fought out of her grasp.

"It won't happen." She declared. "I won't let you."

"Please spare me the drama you pitiful girl." Mistress 9 shrank back into the darkness. "It's only a matter of time."

"Hotaru!"

Hotaru gasped and looked around. Bulma was standing in front of her and Capsule Corp was behind her. She had fallen asleep on the ride.

"Hotaru are you okay?" Bulma asked, seeing Hotaru's pale face and shaking hands.

"Yes I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." Hotaru calmed her breathing. "I'll be in soon." Bulma nodded and walked into Capsule Corp. Hotaru leaned back in her seat.

"It was just a dream." Hotaru said to herself. "Wasn't it?"

* * *

I cannot believe how long it took me to get this chapter out. My publishing class is taking up a lot of my writing time. I've already had to do two memoirs and two short stories and that's not including all the writing prompts and reports. I hope it's helping my writing. Well until next time. 


	5. Chapter Five

Thanks to Taeniaea, Psycho Dragon Lover, Silver Wolf-Ryuki, Rena H.M, AngryRay2888, Black Fox for reviewing.

A/N: I'm so excited. I finally got to see the entire series of Sailor Stars. It was really good, I didn't even mind that it was all in Japanese and I had to read subtitles. But it did get me in the mood for working on my Sailor Moon fan fiction again. So here thus is Chapter Five.

_blahblah -_Mistress 9 to Hotaru telepathically

-_blahblah-_ -Hotaru to Mistress 9 telepathically

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"Do you think something is wrong with Hotaru?" Michelle asked Amara while she painted on a canvas. The two were sitting in the sunroom of the home they shared with Hotaru and Trista. 

"Why would you say that?" Amara replied. She relaxed in the comfy wicker chair, watching Michelle's movements as she created another seascape.

"She's seemed really tired lately." Michelle paused her painting and looked at Amara. "The last time she acted like this was years ago..." Michelle trailed off.

"You mean when she was a pawn for the Heartsnatchers." Amara continued. Michelle nodded. "That's impossible. All of that was cleared up back then." Amara stood up from the wicker chair. "All the work Hotaru's done in the past couple years has caught up with her and she needs a break. How many other people can say they got a top degree in science a year early?" Amara said, walking over to Michelle. She bent over slightly to wrap her arms around Michelle. Michelle leaned back in the embrace, relaxing in the comfort that radiated from Amara.

"I know I shouldn't worry so much. Especially since Hotaru's an adult now. It seems like not long ago we were taking in this sweet little girl after Dr. Tomoe passed and raising her as our own."

"And now she's a top scientist at Capsule Corp. and could very well become a partner." Amara finished. "Our little girl is all grown up." The telephone rang, breaking the moment. Amara straightened and went to answer it.

"Hello?" Amara greeted.

"Amara, its Bulma. Something happened to Hotaru."

"What?!"

"We found her in the lab unconscious on the floor." Bulma answered.

"We'll be there soon. Thank you." The phone was disconnected.

"What happened?" Michelle asked, worried.

"Hotaru passed out in the lab at Capsule Corp." Amara said. Michelle immediately stood and followed Amara out the door, leaving her paints and brushes where they were.

-Capsule Corp-

Amara and Michelle arrived at Capsule Corp and rushed to the infirmary. Bulma met them outside of it.

"What's wrong with her?" Michelle asked.

"Dad's in there with her right now. We ran chemical tests on her already to see if she came in contact with any harmful chemicals. The tests came back negative." Bulma lead Amara and Michelle into the room where Hotaru laid sleeping on a hospital bed with Dr. Briefs standing beside her. Michelle went to Hotaru's side and took hold of her hand. She brushed Hotaru's bangs out of her face.

"So, Dad?" Bulma questioned.

"No chemical reactions, no illnesses. The girl has simply exhausted herself too far." Dr. Briefs replied. "A week's vacation from the labs should do the trick. She can start it as soon as she wakes up."

"Thank you." Michelle said.

"No problem." Dr. Briefs smiled and left the room with Bulma.

"That's a relief." Amara commented, occupying the vacated space on Hotaru's other side.

"Yes." Michelle agreed. The door opened and they saw Trista walk in.

"Bulma called me." Trista explained, coming to stand at Michelle's side. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping. Work finally caught up to her." Michelle explained.

"That's all the problem is?" Michelle nodded. "That's good." Trista breathed a sigh of relief. Trista glanced at the long window and saw a shadow looking into the room. She relaxed when she realized it was Vegeta. As soon as Trista spotted him, he moved away and the shadow disappeared. Trista focused her attention back to Hotaru when the bed shifted slightly.

"Hotaru?"

Hotaru slowly opened her eyes, blinking to focus. She looked around.

"Amara? Michelle? Trista? What happened?" Hotaru asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Bulma found you passed out in the lab and brought you here." Michelle answered stroking Hotaru's hand. "What happened in the lab?"

"Well…"

-Flashback-

Hotaru sighed sadly when the lights above her flickered. Whenever the lights flickered, it meant Vegeta had powered up the Gravity Room that Capsule Corp built for him to train in.

A week ago, Vegeta had overpowered with his training and nearly got himself killed in the explosion. Hotaru could still feel the panic in her heart when she desperately dug through the debris to Vegeta. He tried to push her away so he could continue training but fell unconscious.

When the lights flickered again, Hotaru turned off her burner and closed her notebook. She left the lab and made her way to the Gravity Room. Through the window, Hotaru watched Vegeta attack invisible opponents. He had torn all of his bandages off earlier. Hotaru took a deep breath and went to stand at the door. She pressed the button next to it that would shut off the power feed to the room and open the door.

"What the hell..." Vegeta started to yell but trailed off when he saw Hotaru standing in the doorway with her arms loosely crossed over her chest.

"Vegeta, please take a break. You're still injured." Hotaru looked pleadingly at Vegeta.

"No." Vegeta replied. "I must be stronger than Kakarot. Wasting my time will not achieve that."

"Vegeta, healing is not wasting time." Hotaru took a few steps into the room. "You're going to strain yourself too much."

"That is the only way I can get stronger."

"But it shouldn't be at the cost of your life." Hotaru said adamantly.

"That is the Saiyan way." Vegeta walked up to Hotaru. He placed his hands on her shoulders. He gently began to push her backwards.

"But..." Hotaru tried to stay but Vegeta was too strong. She quickly found herself standing outside the Gravity Room.

"If that boy was telling the truth, you won't get the chance to use your death magic before they kill you. Becoming a Super Saiyan is the only way to destroy them first. I won't ascend while sitting around for a few scrapes to heal." Vegeta made sure Hotaru was out of the doorway before he closed it and turned the gravity back on.

"But..." Hotaru disagreed quietly watching through the door window as Vegeta continued his training.

-End Flashback-

"Then I went back to the lab and started to get lightheaded. Next thing I knew I was here." Hotaru finished.

"I see." Michelle muttered.

"No matter what I do, I still can't reach Vegeta." Hotaru admitted sadly.

"I'm sure you will." Trista offered patting Hotaru on the knee. "The two of you were brought together again for a reason I'm sure."

"I hope you're right."

"Come on, let's get you home. Dr. Briefs is putting you on a week's vacation." Amara told Hotaru. "No arguments either." She added when Hotaru opened her mouth to protest.

Hotaru hmped in reply, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You rest here while we fetch some of your things from the lab." Michelle said leading Amara and Trista out of the room. Hotaru sighed and reclined back against the bed.

"I guess a vacation couldn't hurt." She said to herself.

_You didn't tell them the truth._

_-Go away!- _

_You left out with your story._

-Flashback-

Hotaru returned to her lab after Vegeta pushed her out of the Gravity Room. She looked around at her experiments and suddenly didn't feel like working on them right now. Hotaru walked over to the window in her lab and looked out. Her thoughts were still on Vegeta. He wasn't the same man she had fallen in love with in the Millennium but whenever she started to lose faith he'd do or say something that reminded Hotaru of what they shared over a thousand years ago.

_Give up on him._

Hotaru felt herself drift back into that black area where she had found Mistress 9 the first time the evil being returned. She watched Mistress 9 step into the light from the shadows. She still used Hotaru's image as her own. There was little difference between them now aside from the black star that donned Mistress 9's forehead.

"Leave him be. The man has a sense of evil about him that I just admire." Mistress 9 taunted. "I just may let him live when I cover the world with silence. A man at my side would complete everything."

"It won't happen." Hotaru said forcefully.

"Please dear, I've controlled you once and I can do it again." Mistress 9 moved to stroke Hotaru's hair.

"I'm stronger now and my Sailor Scout senses have been awakened this time. You don't have a chance." Hotaru smacked the hand away, glaring hatefully.

"So feisty. A nice change from the dull I possessed last time." Mistress 9 smirked. "I've already found my way to controlling your body. You'll be gone soon and I'll kill all your friends in your body." Mistress 9 cackled evilly as Hotaru shivered at its familiarity. Mistress 9 then shot a wave of dark energy at Hotaru, making her collapse and lose consciousness.

-End Flashback-

_You've never told them that I've returned. I see I'm already gaining more control over you to stop you from blabbing my existence from your friends._

_-I will tell them. I've beaten your possession before.-_

_Yes. But that was because of the pink haired brat. She's not here anymore so there's no one to help you._

_-Shut up!-_

"Hotaru?"

Hotaru started when Michelle's voice was suddenly beside her. She didn't notice their return.

"Where were you?" Amara asked. Hotaru felt her shoulders shrug. She wasn't the one who made her body move.

"Well, we have your stuff so let's go home." Amara helped Hotaru out of the bed. She led Hotaru to the car and started the drive home. Hotaru leaned her head against the cool glass of the window. She could still feel the remnants of Mistress 9's black magic.

-_I will beat you this time. You won't get me, Vegeta or anyone else.-_

--There, Chapter 5 is done. I hope you liked it. Please leave a nice review. --


End file.
